


Under the stars

by Wolfs_hunt1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1
Summary: This one got way bigger than I had anticipated, not that I’m complaining XD. Just if someone is confused, this is not American football XD
Relationships: Steve x Bucky x Reader, Stucky x Reader
Kudos: 22





	Under the stars

The cheering was so loud you could barely hear you or Steve screaming Bucky’s name. His team was competing with the rival school. The game of the season. Avengers University vs Hydra University. The game was so sought after people were standing all around because the stands were packed full.

You and Steve had face paint all over you and were dressed in some of Bucky’s spare jerseys. They might have been too big in your bodies, but the two of you loved having something of him. Especially something that told everyone who you belonged to. Barnes was sown in white big letters on the dark blue fabric.

No one questioned the three of you when it first happened. Everyone just rolled with it after watching you all be together since childhood. And so you dint bothered to explain it to anyone.

The game was getting more and more intense, the timer was ticking by, and the two teams were tied. There were only a few minutes left, and if neither of the teams scored they would have to play through overtime. The referee suddenly blew the whistle, once the times count down to zero, making everyone grab their seat in anticipation of what was to come next. He pointed to his writs watch, and the overhead clock displays the number 10. They were going to keep playing, after a small break.

“Hey.” Steve nudges your arm gently, signaling you to lean over to him so you could hear what he wanted to say without having to scream it. “Do you have them?” his question makes you pause for a few seconds, and then smile brightly and nod enthusiastically.

“I do, I have them right here on my bag.” you point to the full to bursting bag at your feet and see his smile appear on his face. “Do you have them?” you question back.

“Yep.” he nods without wasting a beat. Your conversation is cut short when you hear the whistle once more, and all the players run back to the field. The instant uproar of the stands deafness you for a few seconds until you join with them in the cheer for your respective teams.

You can see Bucky running down in the field and going head to head with Rumlow, one of Hydra’s team, trying to recover the ball. Their feet are moving so fast, that once Bucky recovers the ball and runs to the goal Rumlow just stays behind, still trying to figure out how he managed to lose the ball.

Everyone is screaming for Bucky, cheering him on while he runs as fast as he can to the goal, he kicks it, with remarkable force and accuracy and you can only see the stunned goalkeeper when the ball just goes in. Everyone screams and cheers and you can barely hear the referee blowing the whistle announcing the end of the game and congratulating Avengers University for the win on the match.

You can see all the cheerleaders running into the field to congratulate the players and kiss their boyfriends, and even the mascot of the team is running in circles across the field.

Steve nudges you, and you two grab your stuff and try to leave the stands, careful not to be pushed around and separated. You two make your away outside of the locker room’s door and only have to wait a few seconds for Bucky to come running around the corner and hug the both of you as though as he could.

“We’re so happy for you punk!” Steve quipped, kissing Bucky’s cheek and patting him on the shoulder. He was still breathing hard, but he managed to let out that boyish smile of his, showing you all just how ecstatic he was.

“I can’t believe we finally defeated those cooky bastards from Hydra Uni.”

“You were the best out there on the field. We’re so proud of you!” you tell him pecking his lips softly. He tries to snuggle both of you, but you and Steve push him away. “You’re too sweaty Buck.” you giggle at him, scrunching up your nose jokingly.

“Go take a bath, we’ll both be on the woods with everyone else for the bonfire. We’ll see you there.”

“Fine, but at least let me kiss you properly.” he breaths out, leaning into you, pressing his tongue into your mouth, and exploring you. once you two part for air Steve takes your place, leaving Bucky as breathless as he was when he first got to you. “Ok, if I don’t go now I’ll never hurry up. I’ll see you both in a bit.” he’s still licking his lips when he goes inside, waning to keep your taste with him for a bit longer.

Steve takes your hand and the two on you walk to the parking lot, people swarming it and trying to leave the place so they can go to the afterparty. You enter his pickup, the chilly air finally making itself known now that you aren’t jumping up and down cheering on the stands.

“We can just wait here until there are fewer people.” he tells you.

“No, if we go now we can just start preparing the place for when Buck arrives.” Steve nods and leans in over the seats to plant a small kiss to your nose, turning on the truck afterward and waiting for the car in front of him to leave before he could attempt to do the same.

— — — — —

The place where Steve parks is still far away from the place where all the students are gathering at the bonfire. But this is the perfect spot. This way you are sure that no drunk student will roam the woods far off enough to find you guys.

“Bucky will want to celebrate with the team first.” Steve comments while getting off the truck and moving to the open back, where he has some bags. He opens one of them and takes off the heavy blankets from them, laying them down on the bed of the truck. The other bag has some pillows, which you help him display on the truck so that you all have something soft to lay down against.

“Do you think he’ll like this?” you ask, not exactly doubting your idea, but just wanting some reassurance that he, nor Steve felt pressured to it.

“He’ll love it, sweetheart.” you nod and go to grab your bag, while Steve locked up the truck so you two could make your way to the bonfire. There’s already a lot of students there, from both Universities, having let go of their differences, mostly, for the booze and music. There were kegs all around, some guys already trying to do handstands while chugging the booze down.

You could hear the loud peals of laughter from the football team, celebrating their victory. Bucky was extremely hard to miss, perched on the shoulders of two of his team’s members. Girls with extremely reveling clothes, despite the cold chill in the air, surrounded them, demanding their attention. Especially of the one that secured the match for their school.

But once his eyes landed on yours and Steve’s he paid them no attention at all. He patted Sam on the shoulder to be let down back to the ground. He weaved through the crowd, to reach both of you, being stopped occasionally but just excusing himself as fast as he could.

“There you two are. I thought you would have been here already.” he reaches his arm over your shoulder, side hugging you while his other hand reached down to Steve’s squeezing gently to reassure himself the two of you were ok after your delay.

“We… stoped somewhere else first.” you tell him, nuzzling against his neck and just inhaling his fresh scent. You can hear his dramatic gasp, followed with light laughter.

“Without me? I’m hurt, baby girl.”

Steve reaches up to his ear and whispers low enough so just the three of you can hear. “Don’t worry, we’ll take you there once we’re done here.” Steve’s voice is almost like a purr, making shivers run down your back and a barely-there moan to escape your lips. “Now, we have other things to do before that, don’t we darling?” he cups your cheek softly, and steals a little kiss right from under Bucky’s nose, pulling away once Buck tried to get one for himself, grinning at the brunet childishly.

“We do! C'mon Buck!” you pull his hand and rush through the crowd towards one of the little firepits. An old barrel with a low fire on it, surrounded by some fallen tree trunks to serve as makeshift seats.

“I can’t leave the two of you alone, you start making crazy plans already!”

“Oh, this one isn’t that crazy, you’ll love it.”

You can see the party going off near the main bonfire, but you wanted a more quiet place to be with your boys for a couple of minutes before you had to let the others take Bucky for a proper team celebration.

“We planed some surprises for tonight, this one is mine.” you reach for you back, resting it between your legs and opening it up, showing Bucky and Steve its contents. Bags of crackers, chocolates, and fluffy marshmallows were stuffed inside, making the bag barely close from how stuffed it was. “We can make smores!”

“We’ll if all surprises are like this, I’m loving it already.” he can see you looking at Steve, but the look on the blond’s face tells him nothing of what they were plotting. “I would ask, but I know you two won’t spill it.”

“Yep.” you are grinning now, and Bucky can’t help it to plant a kiss on the top of your head and just resting his chin for a few seconds there, just enjoying the time spent with you. You start opening the packages while Steve gets up to find some sticks for you to roast the marshmallows in.

“I still can’t believe we won. It feels like a faraway dream."Bucky whispers, helping himself to a piece of chocolate and chewing thoughtfully.

"Of course you won. You’ve been training so hard lately, and you never miss a goal when you shoot.” once Steve returns and hands you a long stick you pierce a marshmallow through it and over it over the flames. “You should see Stevie’s drawing book. It’s filled with drawings of you during practice.” your tone is proud of the fact, and Steve blushes a sweet pink color, lowering his head to his opened hands.

You can see the adoration on Bucky’s eyes when he lowers himself to hug Steve, whispering praises on the blonds’ ears and squeezing his hand gently before lowering it from his face to look at his baby blue eyes.

You look back at the white gooey mess of the marshmallow and scoop it up between two crackers as to not burn yourself, reaching it for Steve so he can put his chocolate square to melt a bit before taking a bite. You can hear the obscene moan he makes when the treat hits his tongue, a dollop of it dribbling down his ching until Bucky reaches a thumb to scoop it up, sucking on it right after, never breaking eye contact with Steve, that was beet read by then.

“Humm, you make the most delicious s'mores, baby girl.” he hums, looking at you then and winking. You take the next marshmallow and give him to Bucky, watching him lick his fingers when the marshmallow gushes from the sides of the crackers once he squeezed them in with the chocolate.

Bucky leans in to kiss you on the lips, tongue liking you until you open your mouth to taste him. the kiss is sticky with the smores, but it’s the sweetest one so far that night, and you are loving it.

Your bad is slowly emptying when Bucky is basically dragged back to the crowd by an overly excited Sam, leaving you and Steve alone once more. “Wanna go grab a drink?” Steve asks while sucking on his chocolate-covered fingers.

“Sure, I could use a beer.” you pack your bag once more, and Steve offers to carry it for you. The main bonfire is packed with people dancing and singing along to the loud music being transmitted by the speaker’s someone decided to bring.

It’s warm orange glow chasing away all of the night chills and making you feel toasty warm on Bucky’s oversized jacket. The tables to the side are packed with red plastic cups and some snacks, there’s also some water bottles and some small juice boxes. You grab two cups and give them to Steve so he can fill them up with beer from the keg to the side of the table, giving you back one of the cups and taking a sip from his own.

You could see a small group of guys daring each other to jump over the bonfire, the people around them shouting and riling them up to go through with the dare. You could only shake your head in mild amusement and hope none of them got too hurt. Looking around you could no longer see the football team. They must have gone further down into the surrounding woods to have their private celebrations before returning to the clearing to raid the beer kegs.

“Hey, Steve? I’m gonna go talk to some of my friends over there for a while, will you be ok?” he nods and motions for you to go, while he turned back to the snacks table to get something salty to counter the sweet still in his mouth from the treats you had brought for them.

— — — — —

“Should I go for it?” Wanda asks you, Natasha whistles for a bit and nods eagerly.

“You go girl, talk to him, don’t be shy. And if he says something you don’t like, we’ll handle him.” the three of you finished your drinks and gave Wanda one more pet talk, before encouraging her to go talk to the guy that has been staring at her all night. Vision you believe his name was.

“And your boys?” Nat asks once Wanda is safely talking to the guy.

“Oh, you know. We’ve been slowly moving forward. Steve leads us into trouble, and we end up saving him from it. Bucky is still a ladies man… even though he keeps pushing them all away they never seem to get the memo.”

“And that makes you jealous?”

“No, surprisingly. I can see the way he looks at me and Stevie. It’s so filled with adoration. We both know he only has eyes for us. And the same could be said about me and Steve.”

“And you’re happy?”

“The happiest I’ve ever been.” you have a dopey smiley on your face when you feel arms circling around your waist.

“We love you too sweetheart.” you turn around to find said boys next to you, a mischievous smile and Nat’s face, blowing a kiss your direction before walking away. “Buck’s ready to leave, you want to stay a bit more or want to go with us for the next surprise?” he whispers loud enough on your ear.

“I want to go with you.”

“Great, let’s go!” he takes your hand in his, entwining your fingers and leading you to the edge of the clearing, in the same direction he had parked his truck, Bucky’s hand grasped on his other side.

“What do you two have planed that would take us to the middle of the woods? Are you two gonna murder me?” Bucky his fighting with his smile to try and look scared, but the dimples on his cheeks give him away.

“Of course that’s it, we need to sacrifice the local jock so we can summon some demons for Halloween. Isn’t that right Stevie?” you can hear both of their laughter eco a bit in the dark, making you grin up at them.

“Good, I was afraid today was going to be boring after the win against Hydra.”

The trip back to the truck was calm, you three kept teasing each other, and once you almost trip on a rot of a tree they didn’t stop teasing you about it after making sure you were fine and unharmed. Steve unlocked the truck, and you two made your way to the back, leaving Bucky dumbfounded. He walked to the back with you, eyeing you both cautiously.

“When did you two had time to plan anything after the game?”

“Well, we didn’t, that’s why we planed it before the game.” Steve answers grinning from ear to ear when he climbed on the back on the truck and laid down comfortably to the left of it, hands behind his head to support it while he looked at Bucky. “C'mon, you’ll like it.” he patted the spot beside him and adjusted his position when the two of you climbed up and lay down next to him, Bucky in the middle of you and Steve.

“So, are we just gonna stay here stargazing?”

“Well that was the plan.” you snuggle closer to Bucky’s body, hand laced with Steve’s atop his stomach. The sky was clear enough to let you all see the tiny stars, and the constellations, making it a wonderful ending for the perfect day so far.

“Or at least part of it.” Steve comments, making Bucky look at him in curiosity.

“C'mon punk, you can’t say that and stay silent afterward.”

“Well…” you start. “We thought we could have some fun since we don’t have any roommates or annoying friends around us.” your cheeks are so red while saying it that you have to hide your face in the crook of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky stays quiet for a few seconds, grinning up at the stars with what you just said. “What kind of fun did you have in mind?” he’s teasing you now, you can feel the shake of his chest, but he’s soon silenced when Steve turns and starts nipping him on the troat making him moan. You join them, claiming Bucky’s lips with your own and resting your hand on his abdomen, underneath his shirt, soaking in the warmth radiating from his body.

His hand is at your back, pulling you closer to him so you don’t move far from him and the other one his firmly latched on to Steve’s blond locks, just following his movements, letting the blond set his own pace.

“You know…” Bucky started, “I also want to touch you guys, I feel like a pillow princess just layin here doing nothing.” you can hear Steve’s chuckles reverberating down Bucky’s body.

“Well, Buck, tonight you deserve to be our pillow princess. You did just won us the most important match of the season.” you straddled one of Bucky’s thighs, and Steve pushed his shirt up his stomach, giving you both access to Bucky’s sensitive nipples. You both latched on to them, nails grazing down his chest making him shiver violently by all the attention he was receiving.

Giving one final suck to his nipple, followed by a kitten lick you look up at him, eyes hazy from the pleasure. “You can be loud tonight Bucky, there’s no one to hear us for miles. Let us hear your cute little moans.” Steve sucks a harsh patch of skin on his ribs, making him harsh his back and let out a guttural moan that reverberates all around you, making you rub your clothed core down onto his thigh and feel just how wet you were becoming.

You could feel his hard cock through his slack, poking your stomach whenever you lowered yourself more onto him, his hips wiggling upwards wanting more friction. You gently press your hand on him, moving it downwards to his tenting slack and palming him through the material, making him stutter and choke down a moan.

“Take this off.” you can hear Steve mumble, pulling on Bucky’s jacket and then almost ripping his shirt off, latching onto Bucky’s collarbone the second the offending fabric was on the floor of the truck. You took advantage of Bucky’s now sitting position to kiss him once more, while you rocked on his thighs back and forth, his hands were on your jacket, trying to take it off of you without breaking the kiss to tell you so. You lean your body back, lips never parting from his, and pull on the jacket’s sleeves, pealing it off you and trowing it to the side.

Steve followed suit, also discarding his shirt and moving closer to you then, kissing and nipping on your neck while his warm arms snaked around you. He kissed the corner of your mouth, and then your jaw, nipping a bit as well, and kept kissing until he reached your ear.

“Why don’t we change positions, so you can grind that pretty wet pussy of yours down on his face?” his voice is a low whisper, seductive and deep with want, making you shiver with anticipation. A slow grin appearing on your face. The three of you quickly discard all of your remaining clothes, and you push Bucky to lay down on his back. His hands reach down to your waist, pulling you to sit onto his face, facing Steve that was straddling Bucky’s thighs.

You can feel his warm tongue poking at your entrance, and you prop yourself on him, hands resting on his rest to keep your balance. Steve reaches up to peck your lips once before he moves down on bucky, until he’s facing his hard cock, precome leaking onto his hip. You can see Steve’s arm going underneath Buckys leg, onding him closer to him. His nose moving up and down the brunet’s hip, making him shiver with want.

Bucky moves his face just the tiniest bit to the side, grumbling loud enough so that Steve could hear him, “Stop teasing punk.” this prompts Steve to chuckle and to land a final kiss on his hip, moving them to fist Bucky’s leaking cock on his hand and sucking on his tip, making him thrust his hips upwards once his sensitive cock is finally given the attention he had been craving.

You can feel him hum against your core, making you gasp and move against him, causing his nose to bump against your clit, jolts of pleasure running up your spine. The sight of Steve’s lips wrapped around Bucky’s cock was one you couldn’t take out of your head, it was so hot watching his tongue move up and down the veins of his shaft, or how the spit clung to his lips when he came back up for air, or the way Steve chocked gently when he tried to take Bucky all the day down his throat.

You jumped when you felt Bucky’s fingers enter your pussy, moving against the fleshy patch inside of you, his mouth suckling on your clit relentlessly. You could feel the tight coil in the pit of your stomach getting even tighter, making you grind your hips faster against his digits and tongue until you felt it snap. Moaning loudly against Bucky’s tummy, from when you fell forward, pussy fluttering around his thick fingers, legs shaking around his head.

You can feel him kneading your ass cheeks and lower back softly between his fingers, laying soft kisses on your inner thighs helping you ride out your orgasm and calm your breathing.

“Stevie.” he rasped out, “Oh god. If you don’t stop I’m gonna cum.” you move from him, laying on your back while Steve released his cock with a pop, grinning when he reached up to kiss you and share Bucky’s flavor with him, moaning all the while. “C'mon, I wanna be on top now.” once he said this, Steve laid down, helping you straddle his hips while Bucky positioned himself behind you.

Steve reached his hand up, grabbing for his bag and pulling out the lube bottle he had stored there, reaching it for Bucky to take. “Here, use it.” Bucky squirted a big dollop of the cold liquid into his hand, fisting Steve’s cock with and making sure he was slicked up good before doing the same to his own length. He kissed your shoulder and slowly touched his cold fingers up to your ass, softly whispering reassurances when you jumped a bit.

Steve laced your fingers with his and brought them to his mouth, kissing your palm and smiling up at you. “We can stop if you want sweetheart. Just say you safe word.” you nod up at him and ground down against his hard length, the tip of his cock poking at your entrance until Bucky helps you down on it, taking him all the way until you are seated on his hips. You bounce on him a few times and then lean forward, looking behind your shoulder at Bucky, nodding at him to let him know you were ready.

He softly enters a finger in you, pumping in and out until he feels you relax more, joining another finger inside of you, Steve reached around and massaged your backside, willing all possible discomfort away, kissing your cheeks and necks wherever he could reach. You could feel Steve twitching inside of you, making you clench around both his cock and Bucky’s fingers.

Once Bucky slipped a third finger inside of you and you moaned loudly he knew you were ready for him, so he reached down to hold himself up at your entrance and slowly removed his fingers after a few more pumps. He slipped inside of you without effort and stilled, feeling Steve’s cock nestled against his inside of your tight warmth almost made him cum right there.

“You feel so good, baby girl.” he’s breathing hard, arms wrapped around your waist so as to ground himself. You’re the fist to move, slowly sliding up and then down on their hard lengths, making both boys let out profanities while their breaths get caught in their chests. Once you set up a rhythm they join you, moving with you. Bucky reaches his hands to your hard nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers, while Steve reaches between the two of you and presses the pads of his fingers to your clit.

Steve prompts himself on one hand, sucking on your nipples while he pumps up inside of you, Bucky’s movements are frantic and stuttering, his orgasm getting closer and closer to the edge. “I’m so close.” he whispers on your ear, liking the shell before biting on your shoulder to keep himself from spilling just a bit longer.

“I’m close too, I can feel your hard cock against mine and it’s driving me crazy good.” once Steve mumbles that against your breasts you skeeze down hard on them both, making them choke on their screams before you feel their warm seed shoot up inside of you, your own orgasm hitting you hard.

You moan when you feel Bucky slip out of you, landing with a thud at Steve’s side while you snuggled onto Steve’s chest, his cock still inside of you. “That was… wow.” Bucky is only still for a few seconds before he reaches up to Steve’s bag and takes out some soft towels to help clean you up. “Don’t move, baby girl. I’ll take care of you.” you don’t complain, the sore feeling finally settling in your muscles.

You can feel Steve move around under you, reaching for the other blanket and trowing in over the three of you before the cold could settle in. You lay more snugly against him, hearing his heartbeat slow to a steadier pace.

“Thank you, guys. This was amazing.” Bucky whispers against your lips, laying his arm on your back and laying his head underneath Steve’s chin. “If stargazing with you is always like this, I want to learn all constellations.”


End file.
